


Belgard

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, F/M, First Kiss, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Mutual Pining, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 221Bs centered around Sherlock and Molly from the fall, to his return after Moriarty's video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlollyandspoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlollyandspoilers).



> sherlollyandspoilers asked - "What if Sherlock had really kissed Molly in the hallway scene from The Empty Hearse?"
> 
> This is my pinch hit take on it!
> 
> Belgard - A loving look

Molly watched Sherlock stride toward her, eyes widening when it was obvious Sherlock’s intent was to kiss her. As Sherlock’s arms curled around her, she couldn’t help but melt into his frame. She pressed close and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips met hers and Molly kissed back with everything she had, damning him for having waited until now to show her how he felt. As he pulled away, Molly felt herself clinging to him, trying, for a futile moment, to convince him to stay. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, causing her to tear up.

“You be safe.” Molly demanded as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Sherlock winked to her. “Promise… Look after John for me.” He stroked her cheek. “Remember, you’ve always counted.”

A stifled sob followed Sherlock down the hall, Molly watching him stalk out of sight, coat flaring behind him as he turned the corner. She moved to her office, taking a moment to gather herself. There were forms to fill out and an autopsy to fake. A few minutes later she looked up at a small tapping on her door frame.

Mycroft pulled his umbrella down as he observed Molly. “I take it my brother made his affections known.”

Molly’s answering smile was almost a grimace, “Yes he did, the bastard.”


	2. A Phone Call

Molly was relaxing in the bath when she heard Sherlock’s ringtone. She slipped, nearly breaking her neck as she scrambled out of the tub to answer. 

“Why on Earth are you running for your phone?” Sherlock drawled as Molly’s breathless voice answered.

“Because, you arse, you kissed me and waltzed out of Bart’s _six bloody months ago_. I was terrified I’d miss the call. I was in the bath.” Molly snapped as she answered.

Sherlock was silent for a moment before he spoke, each work obviously chosen with care. “My apologies, Molly. Mycroft was supposed to be keeping you aware of my well-being.”

Molly sighed, letting her head rest on the door frame. “It’s not the same, Sherlock. Mycroft can tell me that you’ve called him, or gotten a message through… but it’s not the same as hearing it from you.”

“I’ll try to call more often but… it’s difficult.” Sherlock answered.

“I know, I’m not angry with you, truly, Sherlock… I’m worried.” A shiver ran through her, causing her words to tremor.

Sherlock hummed, “Get back in the bath, you’re freezing.” 

Molly made a small huffing noise, but soon she was settling back in the warm water with a small moan of satisfaction.

“There now,” Sherlock murmured. “Just stay on the line with me and enjoy your bath.”


	3. His Return

“You really should have gone about that a bit differently.” Molly admonished as she pressed the ice pack to her head.

Sherlock winced, voice apologetic, “I know. In hindsight it wasn’t the best way to go about this.” He reached up, holding the ice pack. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Molly sighed, leaning into him. “Just a bump on the head. The locker door didn’t do much damage… But, I’d really rather not have a knot on my face if I can avoid it.”

“I am sorry…” Sherlock looked remorseful as he peeked under the ice pack.

“Oh, Sherlock… I’m glad you’re home. That’s all that matters, not this silly bump to my head.” She murmured looking up at him. Molly cupped his face, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone.

Sherlock leaned into the touch, his eyes dropping closed for a moment. “Thank you.”

Molly bit her lip before tugging him in for a kiss. They hadn’t spoken about it, not really, not since before he’d come back. Then she’d bumped her head and he’d brought her home. She wasn’t even certain he still felt the same… But Sherlock’s return kiss was tender, full of the emotions he could never convey with words.

When he pulled away, Molly struggled to catch her breath. Sherlock chuckled, pressing their foreheads together.

“Breathe.”


	4. Did You Miss Me?

Sherlock held his nose as he looked down at Molly. The first time he’d come back, John punched him. This time the punch was all Molly.

“You insufferable _arse_! You were just going to go! You weren’t even going to say goodbye!” Molly glared up at him, tears stinging her eyes.

Dabbing at his nose, Sherlock looked away. “Molly, I couldn’t bear it,” he whispered. “Please, forgive me.”

Molly crossed her arms over her chest before stepping back, allowing him into her flat. “Come in, let me get you some ice.” She muttered as she made her way to the kitchen. “Cannot believe you were going to leave like that.”

Sherlock sat down on the sofa, watching. A moment later she returned with the ice, letting him settle it on his nose.

As the silence ticked on, he reached out, pulling Molly into his lap. The ice fell to the side as he took her face into his hands, kissing her.

A small whimper escaped Molly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. She shifted in his lap until she was straddling him, the kiss growing heated. His fingers found her skin just under the hem of her shirt, making her shiver.

A small smirk was on Sherlock’s lips as he pulled back and asked, “Bedroom?”


End file.
